The Elemental Kais
by Lerial
Summary: At the World Martial Arts Tournament, new characters are met, seemingly very powerful. Who are they, and what do they want? Are they friend or foe? Please read and review! Sorry, I'm not the greatest at summaries. This is my first fic. ^_^
1. New Fighters at the World Martial Arts T...

* * *

The Elemental Kais--Friend or Foe? New Fighters at the World Martial Arts Tournament

* * *

A/N: This story takes a while to get into the thick of it, and into the real plot... As a disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters except the ones I made up, and in this particular chapter there are four. the rest are copyright to Akira Toriyama. Well, I hope you like this rendition of the Saiyiman saga and the Buu saga. As a note, the beginning of the story is partially re-write, and partially original. Please bear with me on the re-writes. Please Read and Review!

Summary: At the World Martial Arts Tournament, new characters are met, seemingly very powerful. Who are they, and what do they want? Are they friend or foe? Please read and review! Sorry, I'm not the greatest at summaries.

* * *

"Seiyuuki. I warn you that with Goku and Vegeta as well as Goku's son Gohan in this tournament, not to mention the Supreme Kai as well as myself and the Lightning Kai, you will not only have an amazing show to watch, but hard fights in which it shall seem you have no chance of winning, even as a Super Saiyin, no matter the level of it you ascend to. Remember this and prepare for failure." The Fire Kai told a tall young female Saiyin of about 6 feet 2 1/2 inches tall with long spiked black hair, the tips reaching the small of her back, and a fuzzy brown tail circled around her bare midriff, looking like a monkey's tail. Standing next to the Saiyin Seiyuuki was a much shorter lady who looked much like the Android, #18, except with pale green eyes and fiery red hair to her chin with two longer locks wearing a black pearl necklace with a flame charm and a red shirt with a black stripe bordering the flap buttoned onto the other piece of the shirt with sleeves cut at the shoulders, slightly overlapping, and tucked into a red jean mini-skirt with a black belt over black spandex pants tucked into red boots with a gold stripe lining the top, this was the Fire Kai, standing at 5 feet 1 1/2 inches. Behind her was the Lightning Kai, who stood at 5'6 with eyes of dark blue, and a few black stripes in the deep expanse. His hair, resembling a moonless night, was drawn up from a receding hairline with irregular spikes, looking much like that of Vegeta's. His tunic was of deep black with a slightly diagonal stripe to a blue stripe only slightly distinguishable from the black background, with the diagonal stripe lining the flap ending about middle of the Lightning Kai's chest with a white button then turning to a vertical stripe, and at the turning was a yellow-gold lightning bolt. About his waist was a dark blue sash without a knot looking much like that which Goku wore, only darker. The tunic was sleeveless, exposing bare, muscular arms with the hands covered by dark blue gloves with a diagonal cut, lined by a black stripe with a gold lightning bolt on each glove, each one smaller than the one on the tunic. The tunic was over deep blue, loose pants tucked into dark blue boots with the same diagonal cut as the gloves, also with the same black stripe and small golden lightning bolt. 

The Lightning Kai grinned his devilish smile as Hercule appeared at the fighter's entrance to the white tiled ring. "Well. It's time to laugh at how the sheep follow the shepherd." He mocked as the fighters began to cheer, and glanced over at the Z fighters as Krillin said: "They'll cheer for a goldfish if you put a champion belt on him!"

"Fire Kai, or rather, Shakaku, as you are going to call yourself, shall we go introduce ourselves to the Z Fighters, as they call themselves, or wait until the draw?"

The Fire Kai looked behind her. "Well, it would make sense to notify the Supreme Kai and Kabito of our presence first, true?" She retorted with a sting in her voice and a condescending tone.

Rather than being taken aback by the harsh tone, the Lightning Kai grinned. "Yes, that should be the best course of action. Now where did the Water Kai get to?"

"He's in the stands, honey." The Fire Kai responded immediately. "Awaiting the Draw."

"Right."

"Now, that man there told us to follow him for the adult competition, as this ring shall be used to start the junior competition." The Fire Kai informed them.

"I heard him, woman!" The Lightning Kai snapped, causing the Fire Kai to glare at him. Seiyuuki nodded curtly, and began to follow the crowd, but not before looking over with a curious glance at the Z Fighters.

When the three fighters reached the other area where they were to adjourn, they realized that only 16 fighters could fight, and to make the selection fair a punching machine was to be used. Hercule was warranted a slot, but he set out at first and punched the large red pressure mechanism, scoring a 139. There was only one score over 100 before #18 stepped up to the machine and scored in the 700s. The judge, after staring in shock for several minutes, came to the conclusion that the machine was broken, and had a mechanic attempt to fix it, and after a brief interlude with Krillin, #18 stepped up to the machine again, scoring in the 200s, and the other Z Fighters stepped up the machine, scoring in the 200s or high 100s, restraining their strength. That is, until Vegeta steeped up to the machine.

"Stand aside!" Vegeta ordered, as he pulled back his fist and punched the machine, causing it to break and fly to the wall, as the official's as well as the fighter's, eyes bugged out, and the fat official in a pinstriped shirt said, "Oh, wow."

The Lightning Kai began laughing, his devilish laugh soon joined by Seiyuuki's, which was a higher not as the Fire Kai shook her head slowly in disbelief. "Lightning Kai, please do not do that. Restrain yourself!" The Fire Kai commanded in an angry and disgusted tone, but unsure of if she was heard amidst the gales of laughter as the Z Fighters stopped by Videl and Gohan. It was a while before the second punching machine was brought out, an it was even longer before the Fire Kai was called up for her turn.

The Fire Kai bit her lip, and walked up to the machine, and, being careful to withhold her strength, tapped the red button ringing in a score of 232. The Lightning Kai followed, with a score of 241. Seiyuuki then stepped up to the plate and scored 203. It was obvious that they passed the test, along with the Z Fighters. Next up, the draw.

The three walked into the fighter's lounge area, just as the Z fighters were leaving the Buffet. They watched as Goku and the others talked to the Supreme Kai and Kabito.

It was only after the Supreme Kai was out of sight and the Z Fighters talking uneasily amongst themselves, did the Fire Kai, Seiyuuki, and the Lightning Kai walk up next to the Z Fighters. _Fire Kai, we introduce ourselves now!_ The Lightning Kai told the Fire Kai telepathically.

_Fine._ Was her curt telepathic reply.

"Hello. I see you have met Shin and Kabito." The Fire Kai said, turning her head so that she was looking at the Z Fighters.

"Oh? What is it to you, woman?" Vegeta retorted, his arms crossed as he looked sourly at the Fire Kai.

The Lightning Kai came up behind Begeta, quicker than the eye cold follow. "Shakaku happens to know Shin. Young Vegeta, learn some manners." He told Vegeta with a patronizing tone.

"So she's Shakaku." Goku said thoughtfully. "Uh... What's her name?" Goku asked quizzically, pointing at Seiyuuki, and causing the others to face-fault.

Seiyuuki frowned, and snapped in reply. "My name is Seiyuuki. I happen to be the only living female Saiyin. The one and only full-blooded bitchy Saiyin. He, is Akujin."

At this statement, all the Z fighters cried out in disbelief, "WHAT?!?!?!?"

"Ha! You cannot be a Saiyin! Kakarott and I are the only true-blooded Saiyins alive!" Vegeta spat, obviously not noticing Seiyuuki's tail, which was swishing back and forth, coiling and uncloiling.

"VEGETA!" The Lightning Kai roared. "Seiyuuki _is_ a Saiyin! Are you BLIND? Did you not see her damn tail? I am also a Saiyin."

The Fire Kai winced at his rage, as well as Vegeta's embarassment, and shook her head. "Well, not exactly. Now, how about we get something to eat? And leave these poor folk to themselves?"

Seiyuuki looked at the Fire Kai, obviously not ready to leave. "Fine!!" Seiyuuki crossed her arms over her chest and stormed off, muttering.

"WOMAN! Follow her!" The Lightning Kai ordered. "Let's go!" He turned on his heel and followed Seiyuuki, causing Krillin to jump out of the way.

The Fire Kai sighed, and looked back at the Z fighters. "I'm sorry. As you know, Saiyins are a bit... touchy. Well, good luck at the tournament." With that, the Fire Kai turned and followed the Lightning Kai and Seiyuuki with a wave behind her.

"I don't like this. They're stronger than Shin and Kabito." Piccilo remarked worriedly.

"And they're Saiyins! Wow!" Goku grinned, his hands behind his head, the fingers interlocked and elbows in the air.

Vegeta laughed. "Kakarot, didn't Shakaku say something about them being 'not exactly' Saiyins? The girl, is a Saiyin, however. Akujin, he could be. But as for Shakaku, definatley not."

"But... She didn't say she was... did she?" Goku pointed out.

"Well... come to think of it, no." Krillin said in reply. "But that Akujin looks like Vegeta, but taller?"

"Go to Hell! He does NOT look like me!!" Vegeta went chibi and raged, with a sweatdrop next to his right eye.

"Vegeta, Krillin's got a point." Piccilo argued sensibly.

"Gah!" Vegeta exclaimed, throwing his arms up in despair. He then walked off, his arms crossed.

"We should go check the draw. Find out who our opponents are." #18 said after a few moments of silence.

"Yah, hopefully I don't fight one of you guys in the 1st round! I would like to have a chance!." Krillin joked as they began to follow Vegeta.

* * *

A/N: Well, tell me what y'all think. Please R & R and the next chapter will be up ASAP. Hope you all enjoyed that, and the next chapter is a bit more exciting (In other words something will actually happen....).  
~Lerial

* * *


	2. The Draw

* * *

The Elemental Kais--The Draw

* * *

A/N: Well, here's chapter two. A bit more action in this chapter than in the last one, and explanations. Please Read & Review!

* * *

"It may not have been a good idea to tell them we were saiya-jins." The Fire Kai said in a matter-of-fact tone to the Lightning Kai. "You shouldn't have let your temper get the best of you. Same goes for you, Seiyuuki."

"I am sorry, milady. It's just that..." Seiyuuki started to apologize.

"I know, I know. Your temper ran away with you, and your mouth. It's in your blood. All saiya-jins, with the exception of a few oddballs such as Goku, Gohan, and Goten, are arrogant bimbos with a horrible temper, myself included, though I usually think rather than talk. And we all have a certain fighting 'sense' that seems to be absent from most species except for _their_ oddballs." The Fire Kai interrupted reassuringly.

Seiyuuki began to laugh at this comment, and forgot her remorse as the two Elemental Kais began to talk softly to each other.

"Lightning Kai, have you seen the Supreme Kai and Kibito?" The Fire Kai asked.

"No, I have not! Let's go check the draw!" The Lightning Kai commanded, arms crossed over his chest.

"Ok then. We'll probably run into the Supreme Kai at the fighter's lounge or at the draw." The Fire Kai consented, and then motioned to Seiyuuki to follow her as she followed the Lightning Kai. Seiyuuki complied, following the two Elemental Kais.

They reached the courtyard inside the fighter's area, and saw a large, white board with rectangular shaped lines shaped into box-type things joining together up into a single line, starting with eight open 'boxes'.

There was a blue box with a circular hole on the top filled with neon green balls with the numbers one to fifteen on them on top of a table.

"Well, Akujin. It seems that the draw is to be selected soon, as the board is blank." The Fire Kai commented. "Oh! And there is Shin."

Now we go talk to him and that friend of his, Kibito, is it?" The Lightning Kai told the Fire Kai and Seiyuuki.

The Fire Kai grinned. "Come along, Seiyuuki." The Fire Kai and the Lightning Kai walked toward the Supreme Kai, next to each other, with Seiyuuki just behind them.

The Supreme Kai looked over at them, and then spoke to the tall pink-skinned, white-haired Kibito. "Kibito, we have company."

The two Elemental Kais stopped in front of the Supreme Kai, and the Fire Kai said: "Hello Shin. It has been a while."

"Why, if it isn't two of the Elemental Kais. And to what do we owe of your presence?" The Supreme Kai asked politely.

"The same reason you are here, Supreme Kai. Does your friend, Kibito, know of us?" The Fire Kai asked in reply.

"I have not told him anything. Kibito?" The Supreme Kai turned to his friend.

"No, I do not." Kibito answered shortly.

"Then I shall explain. You know of the Universe ruled by the four Kais, East Kai, West Kai, North Kai, and South Kai. Above them is the Grand Kai, and then above him is the Supreme Kai." The Fire Kai gestured to Shin, and then continued at Kibito's nod. "Above the Supreme Kai, are the five Elemental Kais. I, am the Fire Kai. And he, is the Lightning Kai. There is also the Water Kai, whom is here today, in the crowd somewhere, and not fighting today. The Air Kai disappeared, and has not been seen since her fateful fight with Fat Buu. The Stone Kai has also disappeared, and is said to be able to change time. He is second in strength only to the Lightning Kai." She explained all of this in a brief period of time, and waited for any questions.

"Pardon my asking, but if the Stone Kai can change time, and you do not know _where_ he has gone, do you know _when_ he has gone?" The Supreme Kai asked carefully.

The Fire Kai and the Lightning Kai looked at each other, then back at the Supreme Kai. It was the Fire Kai who answered. "That's just it. We don't know. He left several thousand years ago, and told me he was off on a vacation. This was just after Fat Buu was put back in his ball."

"Well, the draw is about to start, and hopefully you get a good spot on the board, milady. Good luck to you,, sir." The Supreme Kai said in a valediction.

"Luck to you as well." The Fire Kai replied, also in farewell. And with that, the Fire Kai, the Lightning Kai, and Seiyuuki walked over toward an empty area.

"Shakaku, now we talk to the Z Fighters."

"No! We wait until the draw, and go from there, Mr. Impatient!" The Fire Kai rebuked teasingly, and got a snort in reply from the Lightning Kai and a smile from Seiyuuki.

"Fine then! Hurry up with the draw, will ya?" He said in an annoyed tone, with the last comment directed at the judges.

"Honey, it'll be a good ten or fifteen minutes before the draw starts." The Fire Kai told him.

"Why?" The Lightning Kai asked unhappily.

"Don't ask me. Go ask them!"

"OH, never mind! They'll announce it soon enough." The Lightning Kai muttered under his breath.

"Milady?" Seiyuuki greeted politely, whether or not she was liking having to call someone 'milady' not showing on her pale face.

"Yes, Seiyuuki? What is it?" The Fire Kai asked politely, turning to look at the young saiya-jin with her emerald-green eyes.

"I just thought you would like to know I am off to warm up." Seiyuuki replied politely, which was a surprise, considering her heritage.

"You don't need to tell me that, Seiyuuki. If you keep being so polite I may just begin to think you, like Goku, were hit on the head when you were a kid!" The Fire Kai joked, laughing at her own joke. Seiyuuki snorted, and walked away, relieved that she did not have to be as polite as she had been. _Now I can be myself... not just some lowlife underdog suck-up._ Seiyuuki crossed her arms over the black jean sleeveless jacket over a three-quarter length sleeved blood-red midriff-showing spandex shirt with black jean cutoff shorts, and boots a la Goku in black and blood red, walking over to an empty area, glaring at the girls telling Videl that they were 'rooting for her.' _Well, the girl does need it._ Seiyuuki chuckled, saying to herself, "Weaklings.. they're all god damned WEAKLINGS!"

Piccilo glanced at the saiya-jin whom was beginning to warm up, having heard the murmured comment. "Goku. The female Saiya-jin we talked to earlier. Seiyuuki, I think."

"Yeah, what about her?" Goku looked over at Piccilo with his coal black eyes, wondering what the Namek was getting at.

"What do you think of her? As a fighter."

"Well, I'm not quite sure. But from the looks of it, she seems to be strong..." Goku remarked thoughtfully, looking over at the younger Saiya-jin.

Seiyuuki looked over at the Z fighters, and was suprised to see that they were looking at her. _What do they think they're looking at?_ She growled softly, and returned to her stretching. When Seiyuuki was satisified that her muscles were loosened up, she began punching an imaginary opponent, slowly at first, but then gaining speed. As it was just a warm-up, Seiyuuki did not use her full strength, not even close. But the slight exercise did succeed in the intent, which was to warm-up her arms, the side effect being to stun a few fighters whom happened to look in her direction during the warm up. Seiyuuki shifted to right-leg kicks, following the same procedure as with her arms, and then with the left leg.

"O.K. People. This is how it works. I will call your name and you will come up her to draw a ball out of the box. The balls you choose will determine your opponent in the match."[1] The announcer [2] in a black suit with sunglasses and blonde hair informed the fighters.

"Alll righty then! Akujin, you're up first." The Lightning Kai smirked, standing up and walking over to the blue box.

The Lightning Kai put his hand through the hole in the box, rummaging around inside before selecting one of the neon green balls inside. He pulled his gloved hand out of the box, glancing at the number on the ball before handing it to the announcer. [A/N: GAH! he needs a name!! Sorry... continuing...] "I'm number fourteen." The Lightning Kai informed them cockily before returning to the Fire Kai's side.

The Lightning Kai arrived at the Fire Kai's side just as Seiyuuki returned. "You're late in the match. But it's not as if it matters." The Fire Kai remarked.

"Well, let's keep this rollling. Kibito! It's your turn." The announcer called to the Supreme Kai's comrade. Kibito looked up and walked over to the table, reaching his hand into the box upon his arrival, pulling it back out without much delay, a neon green ball clasped in his oversized hand. "I am number seven." Kibito said before returning to the Supreme Kai's company.

"Krillin, you're up next."

"All right!" The short man with black hair and eyes called Krillin walked up to draw his number. "I hope my number isn't too late in the match!"

Krillin pulled his hand out of the box, looking at the number on the ball. He groaned, saying: "What did I do to deserve this?" when he saw that the number on the ball was 1.

"Krillin is number one. It's time for the Great Saiyiman!"

"The Great Saiyiman? But that's Gohan!" The Fire Kai remarked in confusion.

"He is hiding his identity. The fool thinks he will get kicked out of school if his 'secret' is found out and they know how the lad is." The Lightning Kai replied.

"Oh, that's right... But why? Videl doesn't hide her identity."

"The Great Saiyiman is number eight."

"Ah, he's up against Kibito. That will be a pushover, unless Spupolvitch and Yamu [3] interfere." Seiyuuki cut into the conversation.

"O.K. up next is Mrs... #18?"

Android 18 walked up to the table and reached her slender hand into the blue box to draw. "Uh... Is 18 your _real_ name?"

"My father was a very dull man." #18 looked at the neon green ball that she held. "Now I'm number 9." And with that she tossed the ball at him, which he slightly bumbled. [4]

"Shin, it's your turn."

"Ah, now who shall the Supreme Kai fight?" The Fire Kai muttered under her breath as the Z Fighters drew their attention to the purple-skinned Kai as he drew a ball out of the box.

"I am number three."

"All right. Shin is number three. Spupolvitch." The announcer called out. [A/N: To add in Trunks and Goten's confusion? Or no? hmmm... decisions decisions...]

A big ugly brute with an M on his bald forehead stood up, walking over to the table and putting his large hand into the box. "You've changed since I saw you last. Been drinkin' that milk there, bud?" The announcer joked, getting a grunt in reply as Spupolvitch pulled out the #6 ball. "All right, Seiyuuki, it's your turn."

"Luck to you, Seiyuuki." The Fire Kai told the young Saiya-jin.

Seiyuuki smirked, nodding in reply as she walked past the Fire Kai and approached the blue box, her long black hair flowing behind her. Seiyuuki glared at the announcer and the monk standing nearby, and then reached her hand into the box.

Seiyuuki grabbed the first ball her fingers touched, pulling it out of the small box. She looked at the ball and frowned. "Sixteen." She said testily, tossing the neon green ball to the announcer before turning and walking back to the Fire and Lightning Kais. "I'm in the _last_ match."

The Fire Kai sighed. "It's all right, hun. You'll fight well all the same."

"If I don't go crazy waiting to fight." Seiyuuki muttered as the announcer called for Goku to draw.

"All right Goku, let's go!" Goku said to himself as he stretched. Goku stood up and walked over to the box, puttin ghis hand into it and soon pulling out one of the neon green balls, showing it to the announcer.

"You're number eleven."

Goku grinned, turning to look at the board, thinking, _Huh. Wonder who I'm fighting._

"Videl."

Videl walked over to the table, glancing at the monks, putting her hand into the box, and then asking the announcer, "Hey, have you seen my dad?"

"Hercule is taking a slight rest between matches at the moment."

"Huh." Videl replied and pulled her hand and looked at the number. "I'm number 5."

"O.K. then... Shakaku?"

"Good luck, milady." Seiyuuki told the Fire Kai.

"Thank you, Seiyuuki." The Fire Kai replied before, walking over to the table, smiling pleasantly at the Z Fighters as she passed and at the monks and announcer when she arrived at the table, putting her slender hand with long fingers and blood-red painted nails into the box.

"Hey, Dad? Why does Seiyuuki call her 'milady'?" Gohan asked Goku. (A/N: suprise... thought it would be the other way around, huh?)

"I don't know! You should ask her." Goku replied quickly.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta asked rhetorically, receiving head shakes from Gohan and Goku."Didn't you notice how she follows them, asking before doing anything? Those two are her superiors."

"Oh, that makes sense. But what is their rank?" Gohan replied after a silent moment.

The Fire Kai pulled her hand out of the box and read the number before setting the ball onto the table. "I am number two." The Fire Kai looked up at the board and grinned. _So I am to fight Krillin._

"Uh-oh... This is just not my day. I have to fight her!" Krillin gulped.

The Z Fighters started, and looked over at the board, and then at the red-haired green-eyed woman standing with her arms crossed and looking at Krillin. She smirked with an evil glint in her eyes to rival that of Vegeta's as they looked over at her, and then walked over to them. "Krillin. So we are to start this tournament." The Fire Kai looked down at the shorter man as Vegeta's name was called. "Good luck." With that she walked away as Vegeta walked up to the table.

"Something tells me I'm in trouble." Krillin moaned.

"She doesn't look that strong." #18 told her husband as Vegeta put his hand in the box.

"Maybe not to you!" Krillin retorted, and sighed. "Wonder who Vegeta's fighting..."

Vegeta looked into the box and pulled out a ball. He looked at the number on it and smirked. Vegeta turned to the other Z Fighters and showed them the number. The number twelve was on it.

The Z Fighters stared, and Piccilo was the first to put two and two together to realize Goku and Vegeta would fight each other. "No! Not the two of them!"

"Wow! Vegeta and Goku right off the bat! No offense, but that's like having the last match first!" Krillin exclaimed.

"Ha! Fine with me." Goku told Vegeta and the others.

_A fight with Kakarot..._ Vegeta thought.

"Oh, look. Vegeta and Goku." The Fire Kai mocked.

"So you're number 12..." The announcer said. "Mighty Mask! It's your turn!" 

"Coming!" Trunks called out, and Goten walked over to the table. Trunks put his hand covered by an oversized yellow glove into the box, and soon pulled out one of the balls. "Lucky number thirteen."

The Lightning Kai looked up and eyed the costume Trunks and Goten were wearing. "Shakaku, look at that. The two demi saiya-jin children. That's who I'm up against." He snorted, irritated.

"Oi. Have fun disqualifying them!" She replied, causing the Lightning Kai to chuckle.

"I will. But I plan to fight before doing so."

"Majunior!"

Piccilo walked up to the box, his white cape a flowing cloud behind him. He reached intot he blue box and soon pulled out the #4 ball. _So, I am to fight Shin. Great..._

"Seeing as the champ is absent at the moment, I'll draw for him." The announcer said to himself, looking at the clipboard he held in his hand. He stuck his hand into the box and pulled out the #10 ball. "Hercule is #10. Yamu?" Yamu walked away from Spupolvitch's company, drawing the only remaning ball out of the box. "Safe to say that's fifteen!" The announcer proclaimed.

"All right! We now have a full board of fighters. I should hope you all know the rules. You lose the match if you are knocked unconcious, I count to ten, you fall out of the ring, or if you, unfortunatley, _kill_ your opponent."

"That's nice. Let's fight already!" Seiyuuki said impatiently under her breath.

The Lightning Kai rolled his eyes at the young Saiya-jin and followed the monks to the fighter's lounge.

* * *

[1] Not that kind of ball! *grumbles* sickos... (Yes, there are people who will think that. *glares at the people from her school)   
[2]Anyone know his name? Cuz right now it's "The Announcer"   
[3] Did I spell those right? Oh, and for that matter, is Kibito spelled right?   
[4] Is that even a word?   
Oh, in case you guys didn't catch all the match ups, it's: -1-Krillin v. Shakaku (Fire Kai) -2- Piccilo v. Shin (Supreme Kai) -3- Videl v. Spupolvitch -4- Kibito v. Gohan -5- #18 v. Hercule -6- Goku v. Vegeta -7- Mighty Mask v. Akujin (Lightning Kai) and -8 Yamu v. Seiyuuki. ^_^

_Next chapter: Some explanations, and the first match of round one of the Tenkaichi Budokai!_

Well! Hope you all enjoyed that. ^_^ Now, on to the first round! Oh, and sorry for the delay... This story WILL pick up, I promise!


	3. Round One

* * *

The Elemental Kais--Round One

* * *

A/N: Sorry this took so long peoples! Well, up first: Krillin v. Shakaku (a.k.a. Fire Kai) 

* * *

The Fire Kai nodded to Seiyuuki, gesturing for the female Saiya-jin to follow her. She then turned and caught up to the Lightning Kai, whom was sauntering up ahead. "You're in the first match." He said without looking at her, as if that ticked him off that she got to fight before he did.

The Fire Kai smiled. "Yes, it shall be fun, provoking Yamu and Spupolvitch."

The three warriors walked into the fighter's lounge as the Lightning Kai said in an annoyed tone, "Why not just tell them now and be done with it?"

"You're being impatient, as always." The Fire Kai remarked snidely. "Because we need Spupolvitch and Yamu to attack me when I transform."

"Don't draw it out, woman. I would like to fight sometime today." Lightning Kai just got a smirk in reply.

The fighters stopped their conversation or dropped their voices to whispers or grants of good luck as the announcer began to announce the competitors in the first match. "All right then, folks! I--n the first match we have Krillin, an old hand at this particular tournament and expected to do well in the competition." He announced as Krillin walked into the ring. "And his opponent is a fiery [A/N: Excuse the pun...] woman by the name of Shakaku, new to the tournament." With that breif introduction Fire Kai walked out, her arms crossed over her chest, glaring at several cat-calling men with her luminous green eyes.

Krillin was at the opposite side of the ring as Fire Kai walked up the steps and onto the raised ring. She breifly looked around, and then slipped into an impeccable fighter's stance, both defensive and offensive, watching the old friend of Goku's. "Your move."

Krillin grinned, running up to her and throwing a punch at the elemental Kai's face. Fire Kai watched him run, only to catch his fist in her hand and then punch at his stomach, letting go of his fist in the process. Krillin dodged quickly, suddenly concerned about his odds against this new warrior. Fire Kai took up the offensive, using a volley of punches and the occasional kick, fast enough that he couldn't dodge, but not so fast that he couldn't stop her attacks. Throughout the volley there was a slight smirk on Fire Kai's face.

"Spupolvitch. What does it read?" Yamu asked Bobady's other henchman. Spupolvitch consulted a white object witha circular base and three spikes protruding from the top as well as a dial in the center of the base with a black hand pointed up a the 12 o'clock position had it been a watch, the end of the hand over a small black rectangle. Around the edge of the dial were identical rectangles.

"No. It's not them. No energy."

Krillin stopped punch after punch from the flame-haired [A/N: again, excuse the pun...] jade-eyed woman wearing an outfit resembling what his wife had worn when he first met her, before she had been absorbed by Cell. _Stop thinking about your damn wife, Krillin! You need to pay attention to the match!_ Stopping punch after punch, only being able to block befroe the next first was headed his way, not able to attack her himself, forced to defense. _Damn, she's fast!_

"Wow! Look at Shakaku go at it! I don't know how long Krillin can stand up under this barrage!"

Krillin jumped into the air, intent on catching his breath before attacking her again. Fire Kai put her hands on her hips and glared at the short man. _Might as well let him catch his breath a bit. 1.... 2.... 3.... 4.... 5..... 6..... 7..... 8..... 9..... 10!_ And on the mental count of ten, Fire Kai shot into the air, throwing a fiery red ki attack at the short man. Krillin was very suprised, to say the least, that she could fly _and_ use ki attacks! "WHOA!" Krillin just barely dodged the blast, watching it dissapear into the atmosphere, and then turning to stare in awe at Fire Kai. "This is quite a fight! They're both in the air, and Shakaku just threw some red glowing attack at Krillin... This is an amazing match up indeed!"

Fire Kai smirked at the dumbfounded look on Krillin's face. "Suprised?" she asked coldly. "Well. This is just the beginning of the end."

Krillin just stared at Fire Kai, and so she took advantage of his dumbfoundedness to fly behind him, clasping her hands together and swinging her clasped hands above her head, lowering them to hit Krillin in the back. She hit her mark, and so Krillin plummeted to the ground, and was just about to hit the arena when Fire Kai caught him. "Ah-a-a!" She scolded. "Don't want to destroy the ring, now then, do we?"

Krillin's eyes had been closed in pain from the blow to his back, and he opened them to look at her after she had dropped him. Fire Kai folded her arms across her chest, and waited for Krillin to stand up. Krillin lay on the ground for a few moments, and then painfully got to his feet.

Krillin had no sooner gotten to his feet than he was in a headlock. "So, you want to see my real power? Or are you too much of a coward?" Fire Kai taunted the short man.

"Uh... Sure, might as well." He consented. Fire Kai grinned and let him go. She backed up, and then clenched her hands into fists, her arms bent at the elbows at angles slightly greater than 90º. Her legs also bent, and she closed her eyes. The Z Fighters gasped as they felt Fire Kai's power surge up... and up... and up.... as the tiles in the ring came loose and floated.

"What _is_ she?!?" Gohan exclaimed as the power level soared above that of Super Saiya-jin and then made it seem like a pebble compared to a mountain. The Fire Kai became engulfed in flames, and she ground her teeth together-rather than screaming as a saiya-jin would before transitioning to Super Saiya-jin or a fighter before powering up. Fire Kai's eyes turned from a brilliant green to a deep blood-red pits of despair, puipiless.

Fire Kai's hair turned from flaming red to a deep raven-black, and grew long and spiked like the hair of a Super Saiya-Jin Level 3. This caused Seiyuuki to gasp at the change, and the audience as well as the fighters other than Lightning Kai were shocked, and in the case of the fighters, not only because of her appearence, which was still changing, but also because of her soaring power level, which was starting to level out.

Fire Kai's hands were covered in deep crimson blood which was the result of her nails digging into the soft flesh of her palm as she began to scream, her voice a slightly musical treble. The spectators and fighters were blinded with a last flash of red light, and when they could see agian the Fire Kai was barely recongnizable, except for the fact that her ki signature was the same. Fire Kai's hair was long, black, and spiked, with red, orange, and yellow light flickering across the spikes to resemble flames licking at a log in a campfire, and her eyes were blood red in colour, pupiless, her eyebrows as raven as her hair.

The most surprising change, next to her power surge, was the resulting outfit. Her skirt had changed to black with a flame pattern from the bottom reaching upwards, her belt was a deep blood red with a black buckle. The red areas of her shirt were now black, and the black now blood red. The same change went for the boots. The pants and earrings, which resembled those the Supreme Kai wore, only black and red, had not changed.

"Oh, man! Now I _really_ feel outclassed!" Krillin moaned as Lightning Kai smirked.

"Yamu! Look! The energy reader!" Spupolvitch said stupidly to his partner. On the dial on the device Spupolvitch was carrying the arm was spinning frantically clockwise, the various black rectangles around its edges turning red. Yamu looked at the dial, and his eyes widened in disbelief.

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun.... ^_^ Sorry, that's just such a perfect ending point!

_On the next episode of The Elemental Kais, Krillin and Fire Kai continue their match, but what are Spupolvitch and Yamu doing? And why is the Supreme Kai and three Elemental Kais at the World Martial Arts Tournament, let alone being on Earth?_


	4. Too many forfeits... What's with this to...

* * *

The Elemental Kais--Too many forfeits... What's with this tournament?

* * *

A/N: Thanks Squalldaman for Reviewing and telling me I was spelling Piccolo wrong (^^;;) and how to spell Spopovitch. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!

* * *

"_WHAT_ is going on?" Videl demanded of Gohan.

"Honestly, Videl, I don't have a clue." Gohan looked over at the Lightning Kai, whom was standing nearby. "Who are you guys?"

Lightning Kai looked at him with a slow, level gaze. "We are two of the five Elemental Kais." Lightning Kai stated, and then told them a long, winded explanation.

It was just as he finished that Spopovitch and Yamu flew past into the stadium as the crowd got over their suprise.

"Krillin, I am afraid that we have company." Fire Kai said as she saw the two fighters come into the arena. She turned to face them and waited. Spopovitch landed behind her and Yamu in front, holding a white thing in his hands.

Spopovitch wrapped his arms around her neck, attempting to immobilize her as Yamu stabbed her with the energy-collector. Fire Kai blinked at the feel of her energy draining, and waited a few moments. When there seemed sufficent energy in the container, she broke free of their hold. "Wha...?" Supolvitch started to say and then doubled over. The Fire Kai had punched him in the stomach

"Go you stupid bakas. Go back to your master. Tell him that the Fire Kai is coming."

The two minions took off into the air, flying full force for the ship. Fire Kai turned and faced Krillin. "Shall we?"

_No! I won't give up! I may lose terribly, but she won't kill me. Especially if she's a Kai like she told those goons._ Krillin assumed a defensive stance and waited for the attack to come.

Fire Kai grinned and gathered a light ki attack to knock the Z-Fighter out of the ring. The bright red energy blasted forward, hitting Krillin square in the chest and knocking him backwards and out of the ring with no damage except for a few scorch marks and a wounded pride.

Fire Kai jumped out of the ring and landed next to Krillin, helping him up. "Nice fight, it was only because you came up against me that you lost. I'm sure you would have prefered to be against Hercule."

Krillin grinned. "Yup, that would have been easy! I envy 18, she got lucky." Krillin turned and walked back into the fighters lounge as the Fire Kai powered down to her normal state, back to her red hair, green eyes, and original outfit.

Fire Kai walked back into the lounge and over to the Lightning Kai. _You're filling them in?_

_I'm attempting to._

_Right. I'll follow Spopovitch and Yamu. I'll be back before my next fight._ Fire Kai walked out of the lounge and into a courtyard, flying off after Spopovitch and Yamu while Lai proceeded to explain about the disappearance of the Air Kai after she went to fight Majin Buu and about Spopovitch and Yamu and their Master Babidi. Lai finished as the second match was about to begin, Yamu and Spopovitch having been disqualified.

"Okay folks! Let's get the second match started!" The announcer (A/N: Who REALLY needs a name...) told the audience. "In the second match we have Shin, a small purple dude with and awesome mohawk, and Majunior, a veteran of the tournament." Piccolo watched as Shin walked into the arena, following after a few moments.

"Supreme Kai. I cannot fight you, I forfeit the match in your favour." Piccolo told him, and then walked calmly out of the ring.

"Goku, Vegeta. Don't follow her. She'll be back." Lai commanded as the two Saiya-jins were about fly off.

"All right, the next match goes to Videl by default since Spopovitch and Yamu attacked Shakaku, disqualifying them. The next match is between The Great Saiyaman and Kabito. Let's hear it for Orange Star City's newest hero!" Gohan grinned and walked into the ring with Kabito close behind.

"Aaaannnd.... BEGIN!"

"Gohan. I cannot fight you and win, so what's the point? No offense to you, but I forfeit."

Gohan blinked and looked at Kabito strangely. "And I thought I was the one in trouble here... Okay then."

"Another forfeit?? These fighters don't seem to want to fight today, do they? Well, anyway, up next is #18 versus the current champ, HERCULE!!!!"

Hercule grinned, walking to the center of the ring, arms in the air, screaming, "Yeah! Hercule baby!" Hercule started to strike a pose when 18 spoke.

"Stop being such a baka. I know you can't help it, but just fight."

Hercule stared at the android as the announcer called for the fight to start.

18 watched Hercule as he 'attacked'... _Impressive. Not._ She sighed and dodged out of the way.

"Wha..?"

"Over here." 18 called from behind Hercule and on the other side of the ring. "Is that all you can do? Some champion."

18 smirked and attacked the so-called 'champ', making the result a K.O. with one punch to the face. "Dad!" Videl cried out, suprised he had been beaten so easily.

"Well, whad did you expect?"

"9... 10! That's a K.O! #18 has won the match!" The crowd watched in disbelief as 18 walked out of the ring.

* * *

Sorry the chappie's so short. The next one will probably be longer. I hope.

Next Chapter: It's the fight we've all been waiting for! Vegeta versus Goku! It would have been nice if this had been in the real series... but yeah... Maybe you haven't all been waiting for it. I'm just kidding myself. Anywho, REVIEW!!!

**Advertising:** "Contradicting Mission" by Chelsee. It's a DBZ fic about Gohan. Awesome fic, and if you've got a lot of extra time on your hands, read it. Very long.


	5. Poll

* * *

POLL!!

* * *

No, this isn't really a chappie ^^;;

I just wanted to see who you guys wanted to win: Goku or Vegeta. Or maybe a draw? Or summat weird? Well, let me know what you think.   
~Lerial 


	6. NC17 Ban

Rebirth of Heroes

NC-17 Ban

Dear Readers:

If you haven't been to Fanfiction.net since before 9-12, please make sure you read the Updates to get the details on this matter.

I am personally of the opinion that some of the best fanfictions out there are NC-17. I know some of you probably are already getting a bit worried about what this letter is about, but please, I implore you, continue reading.

As some of you already know, FanFiction.net is banning NC-17 stories. Why? Some people decided they didn't like what was going on in the stories, or maybe they said they 'didn't know it was NC-17' or something along those lines. However-as you all probably know-when you click on an NC-17 fan fictions a little Alert-box pops up saying: "This story contains mature content not suitable for readers under the age of 17. Click 'OK' if you are at least 17 years old."

Now tell me: Does that, or does that not tell a reader that if they don't want the content, they shouldn't read it? Personally, I think that whomever complained about the NC-17 fan fictions needs to open their eyes and look at the world around them. Is this life, given an unimpaired view of it, is it not NC-17? 

Now I say, either deal with it or ignore it. If you choose to ignore it, then don't read the NC-17 fan fictions. It's that simple.

I'm not entirely sure if this applies, I'm not a lawyer, but does the First Amendment of the Constitution not explicitly state that no man, company, or government official may prevent the freedom of speech in all forms?

Now, with my argument out, I beg of you all, no, I implore you all to join me in sending letters of complaint to FanFiction.net (I suggest sending it to services@fanfiction.net), and hopefully, if we get enough people (I'm posting this type of messages in a few clubs) to endorse our cause, we can convince Fanfiction.net to let us keep the gems and revoke this abomination.

Thank you for your attention, and hopefully I have not made any of you hate me, and maybe even caused some of you to join me in sending a nice little letter over to the administration. 

Sincerely,

Lerial

P.S. Please sign this petition, if you have not already. http://www.petitiononline.com/ffnet/petition.html


End file.
